


My Heart Meets Your Heart

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Meetings [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Single Father (TV)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Not quite PWP, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose marries a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Papyrus Harris 500, an ancient Egyptian manuscript of love poems.

One

Dave didn’t let go of Rose’s hand during the ceremony. The registrar, a stout little woman, smiled at them as she spoke to them about the promise, but also the responsibility of marriage and bringing up the family. It was all a bit of a blur, and Rose found it difficult to follow her. She kept squeezing Dave’s hand to seek reassurance. His palm was warm against her cold one. When she looked at him, he seemed to be listening intently to the registrar, but his eyes met hers immediately when he sensed her looking at him. His smile in that moment was the most precious, sweetest one he’d ever given her.

All she could think of was that she was getting married to this wonderful, beautiful man by her side. They would be together for their shared forever. She beamed at him.

He grinned. “Rose.”

Her eyes widened. She returned her attention to the registrar.

“Rose Marion Tyler, do you take David Michael Tiler as your lawfully wedded husband?” the registrar asked, smiling gently at her.

“I do,” she said, her voice not at all shaky, as she’d feared. As she’d lain in bed unable to sleep the night before, she’d imagined a variety of ways she might be distracted, but being so engrossed in Dave’s smile that she’d forget the two most important words in her life had not been among them.

“Do you, David Michael Tiler, take Rose Marion Tyler as your lawfully wedded wife?” the registrar asked, looking at Dave.

“I do,” he said, the two words brightened by his smile.

“Then I declare you husband and wife. You may now exchange rings and kisses,” she said, her eyes twinkling. Rose thought, for one moment, how wonderful it was to have a registrar how enjoyed doing her job.

Mickey and Sarah stepped forward, and Rose took Dave’s ring from its bed in the red velvet case being held out for her. She turned back to Dave who smiled at her in awe. His hand was trembling slightly as he held it out for her. Rose steadied it gently as she slid the ring onto his finger. They hadn’t agreed on any vows, but she didn’t want let the moment pass without saying a few words. “This ring carries a part of me so you’ll always have me by your side, when ever we need to be apart,” she said. “I’ll always be here for you and the children.”

He closed his fingers around hers when she was done, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. Hadn’t the registrar said something about exchanging kisses, not just a kiss?

He, in turn, took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. The white gold was warm from his skin. She should have thought to warm his too. She bit her lower lip. 

“No words can capture the love I have for you, Rose. No ring is precious enough to show how much I love you. But this ring, and these words, show everyone how honoured I am to become your husband. I will love you with joy in my heart forever, Rose Tyler.”

Rose’s heart was pounding in her chest and she felt lightheaded. Her eyes moistened and she felt a tear course down her cheek when she understood that she was Dave’s wife now, and he was her husband.

“May I kiss you?” he asked, brushing her tear away with the pad of his thumb.

She nodded. “I’m so happy,” she whispered just before their lips met. She wanted to deepen the kiss to go to that wonderful place that was theirs alone, but Dave would only open beneath her lips for a brief moment, a quick flick of his tongue against hers. He promised more later, and reminded her that they weren’t alone as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

She was only aware of the applause when Dave broke the kiss. The children, unable to contain themselves, jumped off their seats and joined them in front of the registrar’s desk for hugs, and she held each of them tightly, dropping kisses on top of their heads. They were _hers_ now. Well, nearly, but soon enough they would be her children legally.

“If you’d step around here to sign the wedding certificate?” the registrar asked, clearly aware that she was intruding. Her tone was apologetic.

Dave took her hand and guided her around the desk and offered her the registrar’s chair to sit. As she reached for the pen, he stilled her hand and held out an elegant fountain pen for her. “Here, this is much better.”

She smiled at him and accepted the pen. Unscrewing the cap she noticed that it was engraved with her name. _Rose Tyler_ , it said, the spelling of her last name unchanged. She looked up at him.

He smiled at her briefly, before the registrar directed her attention to the papers, pointing out where she needed to sign her name. The new pen’s nib hadn’t even been broken in yet, but it slid smoothly over the paper, leaving behind her name in the most beautiful shade of blue she knew. She stared at it in wonder, watching the ink dry.

Once she was done, Dave took her place to sign his name, but he declined the pen when she held it out to him. He produced another fountain pen from the inside of his jacket and used it to sign. Rose tightened her grip securely around her own pen; she could look more closely at it later.

Then Sarah and Mickey sat down to sign as witnesses; they used the pen provided by the registrar. The ink was a different shade of blue, but she found she liked the idea of Dave's and her signature standing out from the others.

The registrar removed the certificate for the archive and snapped the slim volume shut. It was bound in black suede leather and would from now on contain the family’s paperwork.

“All the best to you and your family. I trust we’ll see each other again soon,” the registrar said warmly.

“It’d be a pleasure,” Dave said, shaking her hand and thanking her for the beautiful ceremony.

The registrar looked at the children. Her travelling gaze stopped at Lottie. “I wasn’t aware of another child,” she said, regarding her closely. Lottie’s dreads clashed brilliantly with the 40s-style dress she was wearing.

“Oh, I’m not up for adoption,” Lottie said. “My parents wouldn’t be too pleased.”

“Sorry, you’re just so young.”

Lottie smiled. “But they’ve given me a home away from home, which is more than I could ever ask for. I’m the au pair.”

-:-

Tony received them with champagne and nibbles. There was orange juice for the children, with a dash of champagne, Tony stage-whispered to them conspiratorially. Dave and Rose only smiled when they overheard him; he’d asked if it was all right to do so, and they’d agreed. It might not be great parenting, but they didn’t want the children to feel left out. 

The small restaurant was decorated with simple elegance; there were no tablecloths for the fine china, expensive glasses and silverware, but buff-coloured paper placemats. Three centrepieces of roses sat on the long table. In the spaces between the placemats, the bairns’ handmade decoration stood out: they had used cookie cutters to make white hearts and flowers out of homemade clay that looked like porcelain. The children were delighted to find cans of coloured pencils to keep them busy.

Dave kissed Rose briefly. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

They were having their starter, bruschetta topped with mozzarella and lightly grilled, when the door to the restaurant opened. Since they were supposed to have the place to themselves they looked up to see who the intruder was.

Rose’s eyes widened. Anna was standing just inside the restaurant, and Tony was quick to approach her to tell her that they weren’t open.

“What is she doing here?” Lucy hissed none too quietly.

Robin pulled the napkin out of his collar and rose somewhat helplessly. When Anna set her mind to something there was no stopping her, and Rose’s heart sped up. She didn’t want Anna at her wedding. She didn’t want her to spoil everything.

Robin plucked up his courage and approached Anna. “What are you doing here?” he asked quietly, touching her arm.

“I… I would like to be here, if that’s all right. Please.”

Dave and Rose exchanged looks while Rose was aware of curious glances from her parents. They didn’t know about Anna’s attempt to break them up the previous week. 

Dave stood to join Robin and Anna; unable to stay behind, Rose followed him.

“I understand if you want me to leave,” Anna said. 

Dave sighed.

“You’re not exactly our favourite person right now,” Rose said, feeling that blunt words were the best way to deal with Anna. She sometimes didn’t understand, or chose to ignore, subtleties.

“I know,” she said, and Rose had a feeling that Anna was genuinely trite. “I came to say sorry.”

Dave reached for Rose’s hand.

“I know you don’t want me here, but I… I want to say I’m sorry.”

“You were trying to protect your sister’s memory,” Rose said.

Dave and Robin looked at her as if she’d spoken a foreign language. For a moment Rose wasn’t sure she hadn’t, but then Anna nodded.

“Apology accepted,” Rose said.

Anna looked at her in disbelief, as did the two men.

“I don’t want you here,” Robin burst out.

Anna smiled sadly, her eyes moistening. “I know. I don’t intend to stay. Just…” Her eyes spilled over and she turned away to hide her tears.

“Anna,” Dave said. He didn’t find it so easy to forgive her. “Anna, please.”

She shook off Robin’s hand and left. Tony held the door open for her and looked at them apologetically.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Dave said, giving Rose his napkin, which he’d been clutching throughout the interaction. She took it and wanted to say something to him but his pleading look silenced her. Then Dave left the restaurant to catch up with Anna.

“I’m so sorry,” Robin said. “I could hardly lock her up, could I?”

“It’s all right, Robin,” Rose said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“She shouldn’t have done this today. It’s neither tactful nor good manners,” he said. He hung his head, pushing his hand into the pockets of his trousers, jangling his keys. “I think I’d better get her home.”

“You’re staying,” Rose insisted. “Tony, would you call Mrs Knowles a taxi, please?”

Undecided for a moment, Robin remained where he was until Rose gently took him by the arm and lead him back to the table. She hadn’t been aware of the silence in the room. Her Mum looked at her questioningly. “I’ll explain later, yeah?” Rose said.

“Why isn’t Anna staying?” Evie asked.

“Who is she?” Tony asked.

“She’s my aunt,” Evie explained.

“And I’m your uncle. Mum said I’m your uncle. Right, Rose?” Tony asked.

Rose smiled. “I suppose so, yeah.”

Evie looked at Tony for a moment. Then she pushed up her glasses and said, “I’m an aunt too.”

“Really?” Tony’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Jackie repeated. 

Rose smiled. “It’s a bit complicated.” With one last glance at the door she sat down to explain to her parents about Tanya and Sam.

“Why aren’t they here?” Pete asked. “If she’s Dave’s daughter she should be here. Or doesn’t she approve?”

Before Rose could say something, Beattie replied, “It’s complicated.”

“Tanya and Sam couldn’t make it here today. They live in Belfast, and it was a bit short notice for them,” Rose explained.

The door opened and Dave and Anna entered. Her eyes were puffy and she hastily disappeared to the Ladies’. Dave joined them at the table, kissing Rose’s cheek as he sat down.

“Well?” Rose asked.

“She’s going to take a taxi home.”

“Then I’d better go with her,” Robin said, placing his napkin beside his plate. “I don’t want her to be by herself right now. Even if she deserves it.”

“I don’t mind if she stays,” Rose said.

“That’s very kind of you, Rose,” Robin said with a sad smile. “Thank you for having me. It was a beautiful wedding and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Both of you.” 

When Anna returned from the Ladies’, looking somewhat refreshed, he guided her outside with a hand at the small of her back.

“I’m sorry for this,” Dave whispered to Rose once they were gone.

“Don’t be, love. It’s all right,” Rose said, wondering what he’d said to make her cry.

“I invited her,” he said, leaning towards her. “But she feels she doesn’t belong, not today.”

“And she doesn’t,” Beattie confirmed.

“Daddy!” Evie cried.

“Yes, sweetpea?” he asked.

“Tony’s my uncle.”

Dave frowned but then smiled. “And Jackie and Pete are your new grandparents.”

Evie mirrored his initial reaction, looking from Murray to Beattie to Rose’s parents. “Aye,” she decided.

“But don’t you dare call me Granny,” Jackie said with a wink.

“Nah, I’ve already got a Granny, don’t I?” Evie asked, turning to Beattie.

Rita’s mother smiled. “Yes.”

“What about Nana?” Evie suggested, crinkling her little nose.

“I can live with that,” Jackie decided after a beat.

-:-

“I’m sorry for what Anna did today,” Dave said as they were on their way to their Wednesday retreat.

Rose reached across the gearbox for his thigh. “She made you angry, didn’t she.”

“Aye,” he grumbled.

“She meant what she said. That she’s sorry,” Rose said.

“Did you sneak into her thoughts?”

Rose laughed. “No. I could see it on her face.”

“I can’t believe how forgiving you are.”

Rose shrugged, unwilling to tell him that she’d learned that from the Doctor. “Forgive her, Dave. You’ll feel better for it.”

He heaved a sigh. “I already have. I just… I needed to ask.”

They drove on in silence for a while. 

“I don’t have a gift for you,” she said, remembering the fountain pen.

“It was a spur-of-the-moment idea. Do you like it?” he asked sheepishly.

“I love it. Thank you, my husband.”

He grinned. Rose loved the crinkles in the corners of his eyes fanning out like rays of light from a star. She leaned over and kissed him there briefly.

“I still can’t believe that they’re sending us away until next Monday,” Dave said.

Rose smiled. “I think that’s Pete’s fault. He didn’t like the idea of spending just the wedding night away from everything.”

“Neither did I, Rose,” he said. “What a lovely gift. But what will we wear? I’ve only packed for a night.”

Rose grinned. “I’d planned to have you naked and beneath and above me for most of the time.”

The car swerved ever so slightly as her words sunk in. “Rose!” he cried out in protest. “I’m driving.”

“You started it.”

“It’s a powerful image.”

“I think you’ll find that we have more clothes than we’ll need.”

“Did you…?”

She nodded. “I knew.”

By the time they reached their destination, darkness had fallen and Dave got out of the car with a sigh of relief. He’d only had the glass of champagne and he’d barely sipped at his wine so he could drive them to their retreat. Anticipating that, Rose had ordered another bottle of champagne from the hotel to share. At the thought of making love to Dave as his wife for the first time, her womb tightened and gooseflesh erupted on her skin. She pictured the new set of lingerie she had put on this morning, and the hold-ups with their pale blue ribbons. Hopefully, Dave would like them.

They were married.

And tonight they were going to shag each other into next Monday, and again in the morning, and whenever they felt like it after that.

When she got out of the car she noticed how damp her knickers were as the cold evening air snuck beneath her skirt. She shivered.

“Haste ye inside, Rose,” Dave said. “You’re trembling.”

“Not with cold,” she said.


	2. Two

Two

They’d thought they could escape to their room and shag each other within an inch of their lives, sipping their champagne from time to time. They were wrong.

“I can’t allow you to disappear just like that, I’m afraid,” Trudi, one of the owners of The Hollincote Hotel, said after they’d checked in.

Dave’s face fell, and Rose giggled at the comical sight once she’d recovered from her own surprise. She clenched her thighs surreptitiously. She couldn’t wait to be alone with her husband and do things to him. “Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Trudi smiled, “but I am under strict instructions to spoil you, courtesy of your families. Please follow me.”

Dave took Rose’s hand with a sigh and they followed her to the dining room. As it turned out, each of the guests at their wedding had contributed a little something to their honeymoon getaway. Robin had arranged for a light dinner, to which the children had added a cake; they’d arranged for the small cake to be made, decorated and lettered. Later Dave and Rose learned that they had even paid for it with their pocket money, or money they’d earned doing odd jobs for the rest of the wedding guests.

“We cannae go upstairs just yet,” Dave said, looking at the platter of locally caught and smoked salmon, and Linda’s delicious oatmeal biscuits. There was also an assortment of cheeses, jams, and fruit.

“Excellent choice, if I may say so,” Trudi said.

Dave pulled out a chair for Rose and she sat. Sitting down facing her, he reached for her left hand to brush his thumb over the narrow white-gold band adorning her finger. Trudi returned with two dewy glasses of white wine. Then she left the two of them alone. Since it was late, there were few other guests, but they didn’t pay them any attention once they’d sat down.

Rose’s eyes filled with tears.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin at the back of her hand.

“It’s just… a little overwhelming. The whole day was so beautiful, and now this, and I want you so badly.”

“Shall we leave, and have the food sent up? For a snack afterwards?” he suggested.

Rose smiled, dabbing at her eyes. “No, it’s all right. I am a little peckish after all. And we’ll need our strength.”

Dave raised his brows. “Will we now?” he asked, his voice taking on its bedroom quality Rose so loved.

“I should hope so. You haven’t discovered the old, the new, the borrowed and the blue yet.”

“Your earrings are new,” he pointed out. Rose was wearing a pair of champagne coloured pearl studs that matched his mother’s necklace perfectly. Only he hadn’t given it to her yet.

Rose’s free hand flew to her ear automatically. “They are beautiful, aren’t they? I can’t imagine what Dad must have had to do to persuade Mum to buy them.” Although Jackie had huffed a little at first at the understated jewellery, she had exclaimed in delight once she’d seen them and his mother’s necklace.

Dave suppressed a smirk.

“The comb you’re wearing is borrowed. It’s Lily’s, isn’t it?” A vintage silver and mother-of-pearl comb adorned Rose’s loose hairdo.

“It’s also something old,” she said.

“True,” he said, kicking himself when he realised that he had left the blue velvet box containing his mother’s pearls in his bag. His father had insisted he give Rose the necklace, and he’d have loved to give it to her before the ceremony, but there had been no opportunity. “Which leaves the blue.”

Rose grinned at him, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth. Dave was overcome by a shiver of arousal. “Would that also cover something new?” he asked.

Rose smiled coyly. “I don’t think it covers much.” She bit into a piece of oatmeal biscuit heaped with shiny, pink salmon.

Dave swallowed and sipped his wine. It went straight to his head. He realised he’d not eaten much yet and the alcohol mixed with his arousal and building anticipation was nearly overwhelming. Rose reached out for his hand, her fingertips resting on his wedding band. He still had no idea what the engraving in his ring said, but at the moment his desire to see her blue lingerie was stronger. Rose had never shied away from buying knicker and bra sets that were sexy and suited her. Lately, she’d added one or two garter belts, and his trousers tightened at the idea of her wearing one underneath her beautiful dress.

They ate the delicious chocolate cake that melted on their tongues like velvet, but didn’t ask for another glass of wine, opting for coffee instead. Linda came to say hello and congratulate them as they were about to leave.

“I’m keeping you. I’m sure we’ll have time for chat in the next couple of days,” she said, winking at them.

Then they were finally alone in their room. This time, they had a bigger room. The building sported a round baronet-style tower, and to use the space more efficiently, the architect had taken down the walls and incorporated the small round rooms in making larger suites. A love seat and armchair sat in the rounded corner, and flames danced merrily behind the screen in the fire place. A bottle of champagne on ice and two elegant glasses were set out on an occasional table.

Rose went straight for it to pour each of them a glass. Dave accepted his, hand trembling slightly.

“Nervous?” she asked.

“A bit. We’re married.”

“That we are,” she said, smiling. “Have I told you today that I love you?”

“I don’t believe so,” he said.

“I love you. My husband.”

He grinned, too overwhelmed to react differently. They clinked glasses, and as the champagne pearled on his tongue, he was finally able to say, “And I love you, my wife.” He took her glass and set it, along with his own, on the small table so he could take her in his arms and kiss her. She tasted of the champagne, but underneath it also were layers of the smoked salmon and cheese. It was a heady combination, but he swirled his tongue around hers long enough to lay bare her very own taste. Eventually they needed to come up for air, resting their foreheads against one another, smiling giddily at one another.

“You’re such a good kisser,” Rose whispered. 

Dave hummed. “That’s just because your lips are so kissable, so soft and firm.” He gently bit her lower lip to tease even more blood into it. “I could do this all night. Kiss you and hold you.”

He’d lost his jacket at some point, and his tie had come loose too.

“We never seem to have enough time, do we?”

“We’ll just have to make sure we do,” he said, kissing her. “I’d hate to give up Roseday; even if we’ve just got time for a quick shag at the studio.”

“Or The Priory.”

“Or The Priory.”

When Rose kissed him next she slid her hands from around his waist to the front of his trousers, where she fiddled with the fastenings. Dave decided to let her have her way with him, given that recently he seemed to have taken advantage of her readiness to comfort him with her body. He moved his hips once and the trousers rustled to the floor in one fluid movement, the material brushing over his skin. Just as he was about to step out of the pool of fabric around his feet, Rose started to unbutton his shirt. He was glad he hadn’t worn a vest, but he wasn’t sure if she liked his pants. Men clearly were at a disadvantage in that department. While he couldn’t wait to see Rose’s new set of lingerie — she had impeccable taste — he was eager to shuck his ordinary underwear. He wouldn’t have felt comfortable in anything but what he usually wore.

When he shook his shoulders to help take his shirt off, Rose stopped him with a hand on either arm. “Please don’t. You wear dress shirts so rarely,” she said, looking in his eyes.

He smiled. “Whatever you want, my love.”

Rose dropped to her knees, careful to adjust the folds of the heavy silken material of her skirt.

Dave cursed himself for his words. He didn’t want her to think of him first tonight. He touched the side of her face to make her look up at him.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said.

Rose licked her lips and he changed his mind. “I want to. It relieves the tension.”

 _Of course._ “Be my guest.”

Rose, however, didn’t do anything to relieve the tension at first. She helped him step out of his trousers, then she peeled the socks off his feet. Running her hands up and down his legs, she took her time caressing him before the turned her attention to his pale blue pants. His hardening cock was tenting them, and the taut material over his sensitive skin was as tantalising as it offered relief as it rubbed over it.

Hooking her fingers into the elastic of his pants, she pulled them down. His cock sprang out, lengthening in the process. Being exposed to her always had that effect on him, particularly when she was on her knees in front of him, fully dressed.

Rose looked up at him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Warmth suffused his skin.

She grabbed his cock, sheathing it in the cup of her hands, closing them around him so the tip of him peeked out at her wrists. She lowered her head to kiss him and Dave jerked and moaned. “You’re beautiful,” she repeated.

Then she dropped one of her hands to cup and play with his balls while she wrapped the other around his length to start caressing him. Slowly at first, with a careful twisting motion and a rub and a kiss to the head, just for him to leak precum to slicken his skin. When it wasn’t enough, Rose kissed the tip of his penis and bent to take him as deeply into her wonderful wet mouth as possible.

He cried her name as the world went dark around him. So far, he had refrained from touching her head. He never wanted to give her the impression that she couldn’t stop any time she wanted, and she certainly didn’t need any guidance. Rose’s tongue and lips were brilliant, beyond description even. He’d never had such an attentive lover before, who so obviously enjoyed giving head.

She grazed the sensitive skin of his balls with her nails and exerted pressure around the part of his cock she couldn’t take into her mouth. Somehow, she managed to establish the rhythm he loved.

There was a tiny flutter on the edge of his mind, and a shower of pink and yellow sparks exploded behind his lids. That was Rose, reaching out for him in her thoughts, asking permission to join him.

He let her. It was a simple thought of welcome and the need to have her as close as possible.

_Don’t fight it. I want you to come._

_It’s so wonderful. You’re so wonderful. I don’t want to come just yet._

_You taste so good._

He moaned.

_I love the feel of your cock in my mouth. The slickness of your skin is my favourite texture._

“Rose,” he moaned. “Please… don’t stop.” _It’s so incredible, so unbelievably hot and good what you’re doing to me._

_You have no idea, my love._

She swirled her tongue around him, taking hold of his cock as she released it. The air in the room was cool on his skin, and he gasped. Rose enclosed him in her palm, just to lick and kiss the part of his cock she couldn’t take into her mouth.

“What?”

He found communicating with her like this hard. But if she wanted to keep up her ministrations she needed to be in his head.

_Would you like to actually hear my voice?_

_Nah, it’s fine._

_Would you like to feel what I feel when I suck and kiss you?_

_What?_

He licked his lips when he felt the soft firmness of his own flesh on his tongue, and his own taste exploded on his tongue. His mouth was empty.

“Oh.”

And then he really felt what Rose felt. In addition to the tightening sensation in his lower abdomen, there were almost electric twinges in her womb that radiated warmth and contentedness, but also dampened her knickers. They were soaked and clung to her lips like a second skin. She moved her pelvis and flexed her muscles for some friction but received nigh on none.

“Oh Rose, please let me come, please,” he moaned. He couldn’t allow her to feel so desperate when he was so close to falling apart in her hands and mouth.

He sought purchase and found it when he cupped the side of her face gently. “Please let me come.”

_Not just yet, you’re enjoying this too much._

_Can you feel what you’re doing to me?_

_I don’t want to._

He moaned when she took the head of his cock into her mouth again. Her teeth grazed his length carefully, sending shivers down his spine. His head dropped back and let out a prolonged moan, a gurgling sound rumbling from his throat. At the same time, he felt an emptiness as she withdrew from his thoughts, leaving him in the solitude of his bliss.

Rose stopped playing with his balls and grabbed his hip instead, preparing to break the worst of his bucking lest he hurt her. It wasn’t that he could have done much. When she sucked him standing up, it was all he could do not to collapse.

She picked up her speed and did some wicked things to his cock.

“So close, Rose,” he warned her. “I’m coming.”

“Yes, Dave,” she encouraged, working him with her hand. “Come for me.”

He groaned, his head rolling forwards as he felt his balls tighten. For a moment he feared he’d soil her dress, but when he erupted, she captured almost all of his release with her mouth; only a few gobs trickled down her chin. 

He saw all this through a haze, and Rose helped him along, teasing every last drop out of him. When she was done she captured the drops that had escaped with her fingers and licked them clean as if she’d just found something delicious.

His knees were wobbly and he collapsed onto the nearby chair, panting but laughing as the relaxation of his orgasm gave way to exhilaration.

Rose giggled, sitting back on her heels first but soon slid to sit on the floor. She looked gorgeous and as if nothing had happened. “I’d been looking forward to doing that all day,” she said with a mischievous grin.

“We could have sneaked away from the reception,” he said, smiling and trying to quieten his breathing.

“No,” she said.

“No, I don’t suppose so,” he agreed. “I’ll be useless for a while.”

Rose tucked the tip of her tongue into the corner of her mouth again. “I don’t think so.”

“Your knickers are wet, aren’t they? I know that but I have no idea what you’re wearing.”

“Why don’t you find out?” she said.

He reached for his glass of champagne and drank. When he stood to take off his shirt, Rose stopped him. “Leave it on, please?”

Nodding, he held out his hands to help her up. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms. The material of her dress felt great on his skin, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to feel her skin against his. First, however, he wanted to kiss her. When she parted her lips beneath his and he dipped inside her, he tasted himself on her tongue. He’d never done that before, and he stopped, torn between exploring it further and withdrawing.

Rose pulled away. “That’s how you taste.”

“It’s different from earlier, when you were in my mind,” he said, stroking her cheek and tightening his grip around her waist.

“Shall I…?” she asked, looking pointedly at the glasses on the side table.

He traced the shape of her mouth with his fingertips and plumped her bottom limp with a brush of his thumb. Tasting himself was a strange experience, but she seemed to be ready to taste herself on him after he’d licked her; it was only fair that he do the same.

“I don’t mind,” Rose said.

“No. No, it’s all right. It’s just… I haven’t done that since I was a wee lad,” he confessed, blushing. “Curiosity and all.”

Rose smiled adorably. “Yeah, I know, right?”

He kissed her briefly at first, before he deepened it, swirling his tongue around hers to explore his release in her before it was too late. Rose held still but wasn’t passive. She slid one arm around him beneath his shirt, and her free hand went to the back of his neck, her nails grazing his skin and his curls there. 

He washed away his taste, not enjoying it but not revolted by it either. It just was. “I prefer your taste,” he said, slightly breathlessly, when it was over.

“Be my guest,” Rose grinned, stepping away from him so she could turn around. He found the hidden zip of her dress and slid it down; the sound was close to that of a purring cat, and he smiled to himself as the sound mingled with the lapping flames and the creaking floorboards underneath the thick carpet.

He ran his fingertips down her sides on top of her dress before he slid his hands beneath it. Rose shivered and sighed.


	3. Three

Three

Rose leaned slightly into him to encourage his touch, for the moment he was content to warm his hands beneath her dress and to nuzzle her neck. He’d wanted to make love to it the whole day; there were some loose locks of hair that curled there tantalisingly. He wanted to explore the line of her hair and the column of her spine as it disappeared beneath the neckline of her dress; now, of course, he could trace the bumps down her back, following down to where it dipped past the elastic of her knickers.

Of course, he couldn’t keep his hands still. He dragged them up her body to lightly massage her neck, which made her lean into him with a sigh. He kissed her soft skin, exploring the twin hollows at the base of her head and the ridges of her spine. Her skin was so soft there, covered with the finest hairs that captured his saliva and held them in small beads that shone in the soft light of the room.

He grazed her skin with his fingertips and whispered how beautiful she was and how much he loved her in her ear. Rose sighed softly, but her breathing evened out as she relaxed under his ministrations. He traced the shells of her ears with the tip of tongue, and when he breathed out, he took delight in the shivers he sent down her skin.

“Dave,” Rose moaned softly. “That’s so good.”

He smiled, kissing his way along her shoulder as he pushed the fabric of her dress aside. “I’ve wanted to do this for quite a while.”

“I’m glad you kept it for tonight,” she whispered. “But I feel a little useless. I want to touch you.”

“It’s your turn now, Rose. I’ve taken advantage of you enough today,” he said. “I want to give something back.”

Nodding in acquiescence, she remained silent for a while. Then she said: “Is there anything else you’ve wanted to do?” as she turned around to look at him.

“There is, but let me pay attention to your back for tonight, aye?” He knew he was taking a bit of a chance making that request. Rose still seemed self-conscious about her battle-scars sometimes, but they were a part of her and he wanted to know that part too. “If that’s all right.”

“It is.”

“Good,” he said, trailing his hands down either side of her spine, dipping only so far beneath the fabric as he needed. He traced the curve of her spine with his lips and tongue, flipping open her bra in the process so his journey would be unimpeded.

Rose sighed in response.

He didn’t move to take off her dress, however. He wanted to uncover her slowly, and feel her first before he looked at her scars. Of course he’d seen and felt them before, but he wanted to explore them like this, without visual distraction and giving Rose the feeling he was gawping at her.

He trailed his fingers lightly over the hardened, gnarled tissue. It was like tracing the webbing of roots of a giant tree in the forest. He applied more pressure as he brought his hands back from beneath the fabric.

Rose shifted her weight slightly trying not to distract him as he kissed down the length of her spine.

He dropped to his knees, reaching up for her scars again, as if to worship them like a pagan goddess. Then he planted a kiss just atop the elastic of her knickers; just where the zip of her dress ended.

“Would you take off your dress for me?” he whispered, withdrawing his hands to rest them lightly on her hips.

Rose slid out of the dress, and he concentrated of the rustle of silk against her skin, and the soft thud the heavy material made as it pooled around her feet. She was wearing a tiny pair of dark blue knickers that looked as if they were painted onto her skin. She was right; they didn’t cover much.

He trailed his fingers over the lacy material, making Rose shiver.

“Do you like them?”

“They’re gorgeous,” he said, his mouth suddenly dry.

She had paired them with nude stockings that were held up by pale blue ribbons. 

“ _You_ are gorgeous,” he corrected himself.

He swore he could hear her smile.

Dropping his hands to her ankles, he ran his fingers up the sides of her legs and tracing the shape of her legs, enjoying the feel of soft material against his own skin. Rose was incredibly ticklish on the outside of her knees, just where the muscles dipped into the back. She gasped as he brushed his fingers over the spots ever so lightly.

“Do you like that?” he asked, knowing the answer.

She didn’t reply.

Reaching the tops of her stockings, he traced his thumbs along the change in texture as far as he could reach, and then continued his exploration with his index fingers, ultimately reaching the warm insides of her legs. Rose widened her stance a bit to grant him better access. In the process, she released a powerful wave of her arousal, which he inhaled.

“You smell so good,” he sighed, pressing a kiss to the crease where thigh met bum; it was a spot that was left bare by her knickers.

“Oh,” Rose sighed. He knew that she was amazed time and again by the delight he took in her smell, particularly after a long day. But to him, it was pure Rose when the scent of her soaps and lotions was gone.

He flicked out his tongue and ran it up the crease.

“Dave!” she cried in surprise, buckling ever so slightly.

Dave steadied her with a hand on either side of her hips. He chuckled to himself. Then he gently bit the swell of her bum. This time, she giggled. He smoothed his tongue against her reddened flesh to soothe it.

He repeated this routine a few times on either side of her body, before rising onto his knees to kiss her back again. She was still wearing her bra, even though it was open. Torn between wanting to bring her to orgasm with his tongue, and holding her close as he curled his fingers inside her, he climbed to his feet. He brushed off her bra, kissing the spots where the straps had bitten into her skin. He cupped one of her breasts, as he slid his right hand down her body to push his fingers beneath the filigree-pattern of her lace knickers.

“You haven’t even seen me in the bra,” she protested softly, leaning back against him.

“It’ll be there in the morning,” he mumbled, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. He pushed his fingers beneath her knickers, cupping her sex instead of the material.

Rose sobbed in relief. “Finally,” she groaned, turning her head so she could kiss his jaw.

“Impatient, Mrs Tyler?” he asked.

“A wee bit, Mr Tiler,” she replied.

He stilled his fingers, enjoying the feel of her plump folds and the moisture gathering between them.

“Oh, Dave.”

“What?”

“Please. Touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you.”

“Push your fingers inside me. Rub my clit,” she said, warming to the dirty talk with every heartbeat that increased her arousal.

Dave obliged her by running his middle finger along her slit and flicking her clit once he reached it. He was instantly rewarded with a moan. Rose bucked against him again as her knees refused to hold her upright.

“I’ve got you, Rose,” he soothed her.

“I want to lie down.”

“No,” he crooned. “I want you to come standing up. Like I did. Will you come for me, Rose?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Please, Dave. Make me come. I want your fingers inside me.”

Dave obliged her, apparently sooner than she’d expected him to. She cried out when he slid two fingers inside her, finding her wet and hot. He groaned into her ear at the sensation of her flesh around him. He wanted his cock inside her more than anything, but is was too early for that. First, he wanted to make her come like she had made him come. 

Cupping her breast with his free hand, he pinched the nipple a little harder than he was wont to. Rose squirmed in his arms, alternating between pulling away from and pushing into him. He was already beginning to harden again.

It was hard to curl his fingers inside her like this, or even establish any sort of rhythm with her moving around so much. “Shh, Rose, I’ve got you,” he whispered in an attempt to slow her down.

“Please, I want you.”

“You can have me, but not my cock. Not just yet,” he said. He moved his fingers inside her, bolder now that she was trying to hold still. He was afraid of hurting her, but he also wanted her so badly. The material of her knickers stretched over his knuckles, inhibiting his movements a little.

Letting go of her was an effort, but he finally moved around to face her, kneeling down. Rose grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers up to her mouth to clean them of her juices. Dave groaned as she replicated the wonderful suckling she’d given him earlier.

When she was done, and with a brief look up at her, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her underwear and pulled it down. Rose held on to his shoulders for balance, and stepped out of her knickers. “The stockings stay on, though,” Dave said. He was still in his shirt, after all. 

“Yeah, that was the idea,” Rose breathed, running her fingers through his hair.

Without warning, he pressed his lips to her folds, slipping his tongue in between them to find the wetness he’d felt earlier. Rose let out a satisfying gurgling sound as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her. He then began alternating this with flicks of his tongue against her clit.

Rose tightened her hold on his hair, but to his amazement, the pain was pleasurable. It helped his cock to soften a little, too, which was a good thing. He wanted to spoil her more before finally burying himself inside her. 

“Dave!” she cried sharply. “I’m… I’m so close… I…” She cried out again, slumping against him a little as she came. Her juices flowed freely now. That had never happened before, but he tried his best to lap them all up. Eventually, she pulled away. The barest touch on her sex was too much to bear, and he let go of her.

She collapsed in the same chair he had sat in to recover, and he crawled towards her to rest his head on her knee, caressing her through her soft stockings.

“You look adorable,” she panted.

“Aye?”

“Yeah.” She scooted to the edge of her seat as he rose to his knees, meeting her for a kiss. She eagerly tasted herself on his mouth, and she wiped the moisture off his cheeks when she was done. “Thank you, Dave. That was amazing.”

“Anticipation, eh?” he grinned, drawing her into his arms to hold her for a while.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t find waiting a big turn-on.”

“I won’t,” he said. “I’d be lying if I did.”

They remained that way for a while, just holding each other. When Rose had finally calmed down, they refreshed themselves with some of the champagne. Nothing was said, and Dave had never before felt so at peace with someone.

“I love you, Rose.”

She smiled and cupped his cheek, drawing him close for a kiss. He was glad she chose not to repeat the words. Their kiss was slow and tender, the urgency gone now that they’d both had their release.

“I’m a little cold,” Rose said eventually.

They moved to the bed, not bothering to take off their remaining clothes. Rose loved it when he draped the cotton of his shirt around her as she settled down beside him.

“I still can’t believe we don’t have to go back until Monday,” Dave said, drawing lazy patterns on her skin with his fingertips. He enjoyed the silky feel of her stockings against his legs as she moved slightly to make herself more comfortable.

“I’m glad you approve,” Rose said.

“Were you worried I wouldn’t?”

“A bit. After all, it is a biggish decision,” she explained.

“That it is. But we only get married once,” he pointed out. “Besides, the bairns are big enough now, and there are so many people willing to look after them. It’s a wee bit overwhelming.” 

“Good overwhelming?”

He smiled, kissing her forehead. “Aye.”

They lay wordless again for a while, and his fingers drifted to her ring. He traced the outline of the band with his fingertips, marvelling at the novelty of her wearing a ring at all. He knew, of course, the words he’d had engraved on its inside.

“What’s it say?” Rose asked, sensing the direction his thoughts had taken even without being in his thoughts.

“I could tell you. Or you could take it off to see for yourself,” he suggested.

Sitting up, she opted for the latter option. She turned the ring as she read the words. “ _Work of Art._ ”

He took a deep breath. The words had been his first idea; first ideas were tricky. Sometimes they were the best, sometimes they were the worst. When Rose didn’t say anything he wasn’t sure which.

“I love it,” Rose said, smiling.

He swallowed. How much time had passed in between her reading the words and her comment? She was smiling, and it was one of her special, radiant Rose-smiles that always took his breath away. It was a smile she only had for him. It usually came quickly.

She slid her ring back onto her finger and leaned down for a kiss. His hand went into her hair to hold her fast as she braced herself on his chest with her free hand.

“I’m glad,” he breathed when they parted. He sat up slightly to pull his own ring off. His face went slack as he read the words. “ _Work of Art._ ” 

Rose grinned at him, the tip of her tongue poking from between her lips. “I had no idea what else to put there. All I could think of was our handprints on my bedroom wall, but I couldn’t put those there, could I, so I—“

He shut her up with a searing kiss.

“Great minds think alike,” he said after he’d drunk her in. 

“I just thought—“

He silenced her with another kiss, delving deep into her mouth to take enough of her breath away to quieten her for a while. As he did, he felt himself harden.

Sitting up, he gave her no break when he suckled her neglected breast into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue and even nipping at it just to lave it soothingly with the flat of his tongue. He loved her taste and the feel of the different textures.

“All right,” Rose breathed. She’d dropped both her arms to her sides in an attempt to let him know she wouldn’t argue with him over it.

“Where is it?”

He let go of her with a soft pop and looked up at her in question.

“My ring? Where is it?”

She dismounted him in search of her ring, and they found it half-hidden by his right haunch; Rose had dropped it in her helplessness earlier. He slid it onto her finger, reminiscent of the events at the registrar’s earlier in the day. Had it really only been that morning that they’d got married?

“There,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said, curling her fingers around it protectively. “I’ve been thinking,” she continued, unfurling her fingers to admire the way the light caught in the small stone. “I don’t want to wear it when I’m working a case outdoors. I wouldn’t want to lose or damage it.”

He hummed thoughtfully.

“Would that be okay?”

Actually, he had thought about that too, and while he didn’t really like the idea of the ring leaving her finger, not because he was possessive, but because he wanted something of his close to her always, he reckoned it was better to take it off on dangerous missions. “I hate it when you are in danger,” he said.

Rose sighed. “Dave.”

He hushed her with his fingers covering her lips. “But it’s your job and you love it and you save people’s lives. You saved my life, and Paul’s. How could I even think of taking it away from you?”

She stared at him in disbelief.

He smoothed a loose lock of her hair back. “You wouldn’t be Rose any more, just like I wouldn’t be me if I weren’t allowed to take photographs. It’s not my place to tell you what to do. Even if I’m scared to death sometimes.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Uggsomegauts scare me out of my mind,” he said.

She remembered his mother. “Oh, Dave, I…”

“You had to do it. And I know you can’t promise you’ll always come back to me unharmed. But you must promise me to be careful, aye?”

She nodded solemnly. “Thank you.”


	4. Four

Four

“You’re an amazing husband, do you know that?” she said after they’d lain in each other’s arms for a while. Rose still found it difficult to believe that Dave was able to support her continuing to work at Torchwood after all that had happened. She doubted that Mickey or Dominic would have granted her that much freedom had she tied the knot with them. She was sure that most men would find the idea of a woman doing the sort of work she did intriguing, but the moment they got into a serious relationship, especially one where there were children involved, they’d balk.

Rose felt still felt a bit guilty for not having taken into consideration Dave’s fear of Uggsomegauts; one of the beasts was responsible for his mother’s untimely death. It boggled her mind that he’d accepted her need to go off and capture one just before the wedding. If anything, that incident would have moved any other man to insist that she take a desk job at Torchwood. But Dave had accepted it without question. 

Dave hadn’t raised the issue, which proved to show how well he knew her. 

Which, in turn, made her love him even more. If that was even possible. 

He grinned at her. 

Suddenly, she felt naked in his presence. She was kneeling beside him, wearing only her stockings. “I love you,” she blurted. “I love you so much, Dave. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Better even than the Doctor?” he asked.

She should have known that in the Time Lord’s shadow, everyone must feel small and inconsequential, particularly a photographer and father of five, grandfather of one.

“Yes,” she said. He had saved her life in more ways than one. Rose couldn’t suppress a hint of disloyalty towards the Doctor, who had also saved her life on numerous accounts. The Doctor and she had finally got their proper farewell, and he’d encouraged her to have a fantastic life, even if that was in a former incarnation. This life with Dave was more important in a way than life with the Doctor. Granted, gallivanting about the galaxy had offered her the chance to leave her mark on other worlds, to help them, but it was nothing compared to leaving a mark on five lives. The bairns in particular would grow up with her as part of their up-bringing, and it still amazed her that they wanted her in their life. That they wanted her as their surrogate mum.

“Why are you crying?” Dave asked, sitting up to brush her tears away. She hadn’t even realised that she was.

“I can’t get over the fact that you’ve given me a home,” she said. “You and the bairns.”

As always, he smiled when she used the Scots expression, but she could also see his heart reaching out to her. They’d talked about this often, but she couldn’t help herself. It was such a big step in her life, and so quickly done.

Dave, bless him, kissed her instead of speaking. In the process, he guided her to straddle him again, and they ended up sitting with his cock stirring in the narrow space between their bodies. She slid her arms under his shirt and, pulling his torso to hers, trapped his erection between them. This time, he had no choice but to reply; he groaned with pleasure.

Rose was glad that he’d already come once that night so they could take their time making love tonight. She wanted to spoil him rotten. “I want you inside me,” she whispered close to his ear when they came up for breath. “I want to ride you and make you cry when you come inside me.”

He shuddered and buried his face against her neck; his breath was damp and hot on her skin as he took her in. She had put on a light, honey-scented perfume she liked because of its flowery sweetness on her skin.

“You smell like home,” Dave said softly, letting her go.

“You like it?”

“It reminds me of the way your nipples feel in my mouth when I play with them,” he said, brushing her hair back. His stare was intense.

“Not exactly appropriate thoughts to be having in polite company.”

“Good thing we’re alone then,” he said. 

Rose shifted to be able to accommodate him. Reaching between them, she guided his erection to her centre. They’d waited long enough. Their bent heads touched as they watched him slide into her, and Rose found touching his forehead in this way incredibly erotic and intimate. She was glad that he didn’t move when she slid down around him, taking him into her. As always, she needed some getting used to having him inside her, and when she had taken all of him, she just sat, enjoying the feeling. He stretched her wide, in a good way. “We’re married,” she whispered.

“Aye,” he said softly.

Rose closed her eyes and opened herself up to him. It felt so natural, being connected in this way. Before she knew it, waves of pleasure lapped at her as she understood what being inside her meant to him. The feeling of protectiveness and being protected, of never wanting the night to end, was almost overwhelming.

Rose gave him a squeeze and she went dizzy with the sensation of her rippling around him, tightening her hold on him. He was torn between wanting to sit like this forever, eventually bringing her to orgasm and erupting inside her in his own.

Rose shuddered and clenched around him as her orgasm washed through her.

“Rose?” Dave groaned. “Are you coming?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “I… I can feel what you feel…”

“Oh.”

She wasn’t sure if it was a sound of delight or distress. 

“I couldn’t help it,” she said, making soothing motions with her hands on his back. Gently, she eased her forehead away from his. The effect was immediate. Gone was the feeling of being sheltered and wanting to make her beg for mercy as he drove hard into her, again and again, to make her beg and clench around him as he chased his orgasm. 

“No,” he said, stopping her with a hand at the back of her neck. “Stay, please. I trust you. It’s just still so… new.”

Rose cupped his cheek with her hand as she eased back inside him and touched her brow to his again. “Thank you.”

“Let’s just be like this for a while,” he said.

She wanted to chuckle and tell him that she knew, but it was too much too soon. Besides, she enjoyed hearing him voice his thoughts.

“Spread your legs a little,” she whispered. “I want you deeper inside me.”

He moved his thighs apart minutely, but the effect was immediate. She slid further down on him, and as she moved a bit, she could feel his curls brush roughly against her exposed clit. He groaned when her pleasure seeped from her mind into his.

“God, Rose,” he groaned. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and drew her against him. Their respective warmth made them glow and she could feel beads of perspiration run down his spine underneath the material of his shirt. 

_How long can we stay like this?_

_As long as I can concentrate hard enough._

They erupted in giggles, and that did it. Inadvertently, her muscles rippled around him, dissolving his self-restraint. Rose rolled her pelvis against him, taking pressure off her clit only to brush against him again. Her movement released a whiff of their arousal and Rose groaned.

_Let’s take it slowly for as long as possible, aye?_

_Whatever you want. I’m all yours._

_Do that again,_ he asked in his mind.

Rose rotated her pelvis again, gently, squeezing her muscles around him a bit.

_I’d like to kiss you._

_Then kiss me._

_I don’t want the connection to break._

_You won’t; we’re as close as we’ll ever be._

Dave pulled back reluctantly, raising one of his hands to cradle the side of her head as he kissed her. His kiss was as slow and undemanding as his cock was inside her. She knew that her kisses went straight to his groin, so she tried to return the kiss as lazily as possible, sliding her tongue against his as if she were distracted by something else. She continued her soothing circles on his back, dipping her fingers into the wetness collecting in the shallow groove of his spine. His skin was slippery and she wondered how she’d be able to hold on to him later; she wanted to feel his skin rather than seek purchase in the material of his shirt.

 _I was wondering if we could try something else later,_ Dave replied. _I want you to lie on your stomach so I can take you from behind, I long to kiss and lick your back. I love your back, and your neck drives me crazy. You have no idea how often I’ve fantasised about making love to you like that when you wear your hair up._

_I’d love that._

He deepened their kiss.

_So, my neck, eh?_

_It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. One day I’d like to try to capture it on camera, just to try to give you an idea of how lickable the back of your neck is. The way tiny locks curl there, locks that will always escape your bun, no matter what you do._

_You have one like that too._

_I do?_

_Yeah. Just here._ She touched the perfect arc of his hair behind his left ear. Dave shivered and shook inside her.

_That’s it. That’s how I feel._

She smiled.

_Fuck me._

They giggled again because they had no idea whose thought it was. His hands on her hips steadied her, though, communicating his wish to make love like this for a while, Rose sitting in his lap and holding him. She liked the idea of him taking her from behind; he reached so deeply inside her this way, but she didn’t like not being able to look at him in this position, particularly from the image she’d seen in his mind. She’d be flat on her stomach, her legs straight, as he moved above her, sliding his cock in between her closed thighs. His hand cupping the top of her head would be soothing, though, she imagined, and the idea of his lips and tongue at the nape of her neck made her shiver in anticipation.

She picked up the speed of her movement and added an up-and-down to it; they both wanted the friction.

_Touch yourself._

Rose reached between them to find and play with her clit. Dave, in turn, started to meet her movements.

Eventually, they moved so she was on her hands and knees, he behind her, stroking deeply and hard into her for a brief while to take away some of the urgency of their love-making.

Rose moaned at his movements, curling her fingers into the sheets and eventually dropping onto her elbows because she couldn’t take it any more. Dave held on to her hip with one hand while caressing her back with his free hand; what his touch lacked in finesse, he made up for by touching her because she knew how much it turned him on. Despite her scars. He saw them as part of her, and she was glad she hadn’t gone through with her initial idea. For a short time she’d contemplated asking Dominic to remove them before the wedding as a surprise. Now she was glad she hadn’t. While they weren’t a fetish to Dave, they were important to him. They were probably a reminder of their story as much to him as they were to her.

Soon, he pressed down on her and she obliged by lying flat on her stomach. Somehow, they managed to arrange their legs so his thighs were framing hers.

 _I can’t believe how good this is,_ he thought at the added tightness of her legs closed. The speed of his thrusts had slowed considerably as they adjusted to the new position and tried to find the perfect angle. _Is this okay for you?_

She couldn’t touch herself, not without her hand falling asleep eventually from their combined weight pressing down on it. But it wasn’t necessary. The tip of his cock brushed against all the right places inside her. Dave couldn’t see the agony of her delight from where he was, and he was so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he listened for her sounds for guidance.

But there were no sounds.

His touch took her voice away, and all she managed was a moan every now and then. She dug her fingers into the covers.

 _Please put your hand on my head,_ she thought. _Hold me, please, my love._

He threaded his fingers into her hair, holding her gently as he thrust into her. The movement was even more soothing now, and if Rose weren’t so awake right then she thought that it might be wonderful to be rocked to sleep like this. 

_This is incredible. I don’t want this to stop. Ever. I love you so._

He kissed her between her shoulder blades, right at the very top, and added another shiver-worthy sensation to the brutal softness of his cock inside her.

She felt the slickness of her skin against his, how soft it was, and how the ridges of her scars brushed his nipple.

_Kinky after all?_

_Sorry._

_No, don’t be. I’m glad._

He covered her hand with his and pushed his fingers in between hers as he kept his full weight off her.

He looked down and saw how perfectly her bum fit into the curve of his tilted pelvis as he drove into her. _Can you see my cock push into you?_

Rose moaned in reply. _It looks sexy, without being porny._

_You’re so hot and wet._

_You made me like this._

_He grinned proudly._

_I think I’ll need to come soon. But I don’t want it to end._

She could feel the tension coil in his loins, and his balls tightened in anticipation. _You wanna come like this? Can you?_

_What did you have in mind?_

_Look._

He saw her lying on her side with her knees bent, still mostly unmoving, as he pushed into her, kneeling behind her. He could touch her and she could look at him.

He groaned. _Aye._

He raised himself reluctantly, the air cold on his skin where it had been touching her. Rose swiftly rolled to lie on her side, and he promptly slipped out of her. The loss of her tight warmth was even more of a shock than the breath of air on his chest. Dave wrapped his fist around his cock protectively.

_Yeah, touch yourself a bit. I wanna watch you._

Dave knelt with his legs spread, establishing the rhythm he enjoyed most. He felt his head roll back and he groaned loudly.

 _You’re so beautiful,_ Rose encouraged. _This is so hot. Please come back to me now._

It took him a lot of will-power to stop his movements. He lined himself up at her entrance again, although sliding inside her wasn’t so easy in this position, but eventually he managed. Returning to her wetness was almost too much. 

_Come for me. Come if you need to._

_Not without you, my love._

He stroked into her for a while, dropping one of his hands onto her breast to play with it. His touch sparked her arousal, and before she knew it, she’d lifted her top leg and her foot was resting on his shoulder, opening herself wide.

_Fuck me, Dave. Please. Make me come._

Shifting a little, he held on to her leg and drove himself into her with abandon, without finesse. This had taken long enough. They needed to fall into each other’s oblivion, and soon.

Just as she felt the tension in his balls coil he could feel the weightlessness and the overpowering of his strokes. He picked up his speed once more, pressing his free hand onto her mound.

Rose fell apart around him, her muscles clamping down on him in an effort to hold him still, but he move anyway, driving himself to orgasm now.

“Come for me, my love,” she encouraged him. Somehow, she managed to sit up a bit to reach for his balls. Cupping and squeezing them gently, she coaxed him into his climax.

He erupted into her with a gasp. When he cried her name, it sounded like a sob, or even like he was in pain. His face was contorted and the tendons in his neck stood out. He exhaled suddenly, pushing into her once more, only to repeat this twice more, making sure that she took all of him.

Rose reached for his wrists to anchor him, and when he was finally done he dropped onto the rumpled sheets beside her, panting. Their shared orgasm, or the rapid succession of them, was too much for them, and they allowed the ensuing darkness to wrap itself around them.


	5. Five

Five

They spent a lot of their time together making love, although they did not repeat the bonding experience of their first time as a married couple. At first Rose was unsure whether Dave was reluctant to address the matter because he’d found the bond overwhelming, but then he told her while they were out for a walk around the only Scottish lake that he’d loved the experience. “But I’d like to keep it special,” he added. Rose had smiled and kissed him. That was fine by her; the bond had proven to be emotionally as well as physically draining. After their love-making that first night they’d slept through the night and only woken in the morning. They’d enjoyed a lazy round of morning sex and dozed off again until it was too late for them to catch breakfast in the hotel.

They went for a walk around the lake and had an early lunch at a pub; the walk took them longer than expected because there was a promontory that hid part of the lake. Neither of them had studied the maps carefully enough to remember it. The only other patrons at the pub were a few locals and some pensioners making the most of the glorious December weather. On their way back to the Hollincote Hotel clouds moved in rather fast and after another round of lovemaking, which had started in the tub, fat flakes had started to fall.

Rose opened the window to inhale the cold air. The stillness of the world was absolute as a thin sheet of snow started to swaddle it for the night.

“Ye’ll catch yer death,” Dave said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He was wearing one of the fluffy robes, and the material of it rather than his skin warmed her shoulders.

“I could smell the snow all day long,” Rose said.

When Dave didn’t reply, she said, “I know I’m being silly, but I swear the air takes on a different quality when it’s about to snow.”

“You’re not being _glaikit_. You have to be able to trust your instincts.” He kissed the back of her neck.

Rose shivered. “Can we just watch a film? I’m kinda sore.”

Dave was grinning broadly when she turned around. “We’ve never done it before, have we? Watch a film together?”

“No, I suppose we haven’t. Why don’t you introduce me to one of the local classics?” Rose suggested, playing with the lapel of his robe. At some point, she’d started to refer to Over Here as local; she had no recollection of when that had changed, but Dave had understood it straight away and they had never discussed it.

“I’d like that,” he said, dropping his voice a few notches. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself, though.”

“Who said you should? I like being caressed while watching a film. It just… never happened very often.”

“Then let’s make sure I’ll make up for it, eh?” he said, kissing her.

And he did.

-:-

On Saturday night, after a particularly lovely dinner at the hotel restaurant, Dave stumbled over the slim red box containing his mother’s pearl necklace. He sat down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed and stared at the box for a long time. Rose was busy dealing with a small crisis, which both of them hoped she’d be able to deal with online. She’d assured him that all Donna needed was a Face2Face conversation, which she conducted curled up in “her” armchair in the bay window. Rose had put on a headset and held the small nubbin containing the microphone to her face as she softly talked to Donna. Both women had been sorry to interrupt their honeymoon, but Dave was actually glad for it.

Never before had they been together for such a long time, or had spent it so intimately, both on a physical and emotional level. Everything had happened so fast since Wednesday that he was glad to be able to go through his photos and gather his thoughts. Until now, he had suppressed Anna’s appearance at the reception, and consequently, he had no idea how to deal with the scene she’d caused. He was still angry with Anna, although he had to admit that he also admired her bravado. Coming to apologise to them in front of everyone showed greatness, but it had also encouraged their forgiveness.

Dave squared his jaw. He already regretted having time to examine his thoughts and feelings on this. It turned out that he’d allowed himself to be manipulated once more. He hadn’t lied to Rose when he’d said that he’d already forgiven Anna, but what he hadn’t told her was that it didn’t legitimise Anna’s gatecrashing. 

He sighed, and Rose chose precisely that moment to look at him from across the room. After a minute frown, she blew him a kiss. And of course she noticed the red box in his hands. It was enough to distract her for a moment, and she promptly stumbled over her words. Blushing, she returned her attention to Donna, who said something that made her giggle and say, “No, but he better be ready for when we’re done.”

Dave’s heart skipped a beat at Rose’s threat. They’d made love so often and in so many positions that he wasn’t sure there was anything left in the Kamasutra they could safely try. He looked at the box in his hands. He didn’t want Rose to thank him for the necklace by shagging him rotten; it was a present of Dad’s. He should have given it to her, but Dave knew that it was a bit of an expensive gift to give your daughter-in-law.

It occurred to him then that Dad hadn’t told him about the pearls before, not when he’d married Michelle, and not after it was clear that he and Rita would live together without a marriage certificate. What did that say about Rose, or, conversely, about Michelle and Rita? Dave decided not to dwell on it. If anything, it was proof of the fact that Dad should have given the necklace to Rose.

Now that Rose had seen the box there was no chance of returning it to Dad and insisting that he give her the pearls.

Dave felt awkward about giving Rose his mother’s jewellery. He remembered Mum wearing the pearls, and they’d always remind him of her. Maybe it was time to make new memories, but he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to think of Mum when he saw Rose wearing them.

Rose’s hands on either of his knees brought him back to reality. She was kneeling before him, looking up at him with a worried expression.

“Crisis averted? World saved?” he asked.

“Yep,” she said, grinning, but then she noticed the seriousness in his eyes. “Are you all right?”

“Aye.”

She frowned.

He opened the box and showed her the softly glowing pearls. They were the colour of light champagne and would compliment her beautifully. He hadn’t imagined the necklace against her skin yet, and now that he did, the idea of her wearing it was far more appealing.

“Oh. They’re beautiful.”

“Dad wants you to have them. They’re Mum’s,” he said softly, lifting the string out of its bed of crushed red velvet. _They did things in style, back in the sixties_ , he thought. At the same time, he was surprised yet again at the weight of the necklace.

Rose let it slide over her palm as he held the necklace up for her. “Oh. I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you is customary, I believe.”

“You! Of course, thank you, but you’re just the messenger.”

He grinned. “Allow me,” he said, fiddling with the safety clasp.

“Thank you, Dave.”

“You’re right, I’m not the one to thank. Now turn around,” he said. Rose obeyed and lifted her hair up so he could put on the necklace and close the fastening. The pearls looked exquisite against her pale skin, and they, along with the fine hairs in the nape of her neck, caught the light beautifully. He couldn’t help pressing a kiss against her fragrant skin. He loved the delicate flowery perfume she was wearing. It was perfect in combination with the pearls.

Rose shivered. “They’re cold.”

“They’ll warm quickly,” he promised, caressing them and her skin lightly with his fingertips.

Rose turned back around, and he was surprised that her eyes were swimming in tears. He cupped her cheek. “Rose, what’s wrong?”

“It’s such a lovely gift. It means so much to me that he’d give me her necklace,” she said.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Tell him that when you see him again. It’ll mean the world to him.” _And prove his instincts right_. He was glad that Rose had none of the second thoughts about the necklace as he did. Maybe he was just being _glaikit_. “They look beautiful on you.”

She rose on her knees to be able to kiss him, and before he knew it, they were naked in each other’s arms.

-:-

The snow, like their honeymoon, didn’t last, however. By the time they had to pack on Monday morning, the last of the snow was gone. There’d not be any in Glasgow anyway; the city was just too warm. The bairns were jealous when they saw the pictures of the snowy landscape Dave had taken. The idea was born that they all should go up to Carlinburn Castle after Christmas. The house on Hillingdon Drive was going to be remodelled just after the holidays. They’d spend Christmas at Rose’s house. There were only a couple of weeks left, and they needed to go through their things and pack them; some of them would go into storage at the Priory until the house on Hillingdon Drive was ready. Dave and Rose thought it might be a good idea only to move the absolutely essential things to her house.

While Lucy had no trouble going through her belongings and packing them up, the boys and Evie needed a bit more help. They decided to give some of their old toys to charity, and they came up with fantastic plans for their new rooms. They filled many an evening drawing and making collages of their new rooms at the kitchen table, while Rose and Lottie did the Christmas baking. The room was filled with the warm, sweet smell of biscuits and lively chatter.

Dave had suggested to the bairns that they each come up with requests for their new room, and given them a printed scaled plan of their room and essential furniture he’d printed off the internet. They experimented a lot, and once they discovered the catalogue of a furniture shop, there was no stopping them. They puzzled, showed off, discussed and dismissed numerous ideas until they were ready to glue the bits and pieces to the floor plan and hand it in to their parents for inspection.

Dave and Rose pored over them on one of the last nights in the old house. They discussed what was actually doable and affordable before they showed the plans to Trudi’s interior architect, whose job it was to make the children’s dreams come true.

Of course, the social worker in charge of Rose’s adoption petition chose one of the busiest days for a surprise visit. Boxes and disassembled furniture, bags full of clothes to be donated and suitcases ready to be taken to her house lined every available floor space. It was a rainy day, so the porch and hall weren’t exactly clean and the pizza boxes and plastic salad bowls littered the kitchen table.

“Oh, you’re moving?” she said.

“Yeah. How can I help you?” Rose brushed her dusty hands off on her Uggsomegaut-chasing jeans and held out her hand.

“I’m Petunia Webster, your social worker.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Rose said with a smile although her stomach was bottoming out. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“That’d be lovely. It’s horrible out.”

“Yeah, not exactly the kind of weather you’d like to move in.”

“Why are you then, so shortly before Christmas?”

“We’re having the house and the one next door remodelled, and the building contractor had an unexpected opening. Something about a client having changed their mind or so,” Rose babbled, falling back on the Doctor’s technique of charming people.

“Where are you going to stay in the meantime?” Petunia asked, getting out a notebook as she sat at the kitchen table, frowning on the pizza boxes.

“My house. It’s large enough to provide everyone with their own room, although the children will have to share one. Evie can use our bathroom.”

“Why aren’t you moving there permanently?” Petunia asked. She accepted the mug carefully, and set it down on the coaster Rose provided.

“This is Dave’s parents’ house, and the journey to school would get insanely long. We don’t want them to change schools so soon after losing their mum,” she explained, sitting down. She brushed a loose lock of her hair back. Petunia couldn’t have come at a worse time. Dave, the Torchwood boys and the children were on a delivery run to her house, and she’d meant to clean the carnage in the kitchen and pack their overnight bags so they could spend the first night at their house.

“How long will this take? What with the holidays coming up?”

“I think the house should be ready by the middle of February. We can manage the longer journeys for that long,” Rose reassured her.

“You said you’re adding next door?”

“Yeah, the wall behind you will be removed in part and we’ll have a glass and steel conservatory of sorts as our new staircase. The old ones will be removed from their current locations, restored and moved there. We’ll also get a new front door. And the children… sorry, I am a bit too enthusiastic. Our architect came up with the most gorgeous ideas,” Rose said, laughing nervously. What was wrong with her today?

“I’m sure it’s going to be beautiful,” Petunia said, smiling. “Let me just ask you some routine questions, then I’ll leave you to your work. God knows moving house is enough hassle without me descending on you.”

Rose whispered a thank you and braced herself for the questions to come.

“So, how long is your au pair staying for?”

-:-

Boy ignored him when Dave entered Robin’s office for a quick chat on his way home. To his surprise, Anna was there, and he froze just inside the door. He hadn’t expected her to be there. They hadn’t seen each other since the wedding, and after that night in Hollincote, he hadn’t given her much thought.

He spotted the copy of the glossy photography magazine between them on Robin’s desk. Featured on the cover was one of his _Emptiness Folder_ shots, and a small portrait of him. The mag featured the contenders for this year’s Royal Academy of Art Carlisle Award; rumour had it that the work featured on the cover was a hint at that year’s winner. He didn’t dare believe it, now that his work was on it.

“Robin. Anna,” he said, shaking her hand stiffly instead of hugging her as he used to.

“Dave,” Anna breathed. Clearly, she had lingered in the office long enough to run into him. Robin’s helpless grin gave it away. “How was your honeymoon?”

“Nice.”

“And the move? Is everything going smoothly? If you need any help…”

“Thanks.”

The desk phone rang, calling Robin away. In as far that was premeditated, he had no way of telling. Robin usually wasn’t that scheming. He’d probably be a better lawyer if he were.

“Congratulations,” Anna said, covering the mag with her hand. “The photos are gorgeous.”

“I haven’t won the award yet.”

“They’re beautiful anyway. Very touching. Did you take the one of the teddy bear after…?”

“I had no idea back then,” he said, but didn’t tell her that it represented one of his worst fears. Which had come true.

“I shouldn’t have come to the wedding.”

“No, you shouldn’t.”

“I have two transgressions to apologise for now.”

Dave sighed. He didn’t want this. Her crawling before him in sackcloth and ashes wasn’t what he wanted. Her apology wasn’t worth the air she breathed to speak if she hadn’t learned anything. Which he supposed was the case. “What do you want me to say?”

She looked at him for a while, her intense blue eyes searching his for help. “I don’t know.”

There was an awkward pause.

“I’m glad you’ve found Rose. The thought that you’ve found happiness again makes me happy. It was just a shock because it’s so very… It’s soon. And I was worried about the bairns. They need stability in their lives now more than ever.”

“I just don’t ask any woman I have dinner with to marry me,” he said.

“It’s not what I meant.”

“Nor does Rose see us as a pity project. She knows what loss means, but I suppose you’ve never stopped to talk to her,” he said.

“Well, when Paul was—“

He glared at her. Talking back to him was not going to get her where she wanted with him.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and ducked her head. “Do you think she’ll agree to have lunch with me one day?”

“You’ll have to ask her that,” he said, gently.

She looked up at him. “I’ll call her.”

“You do that.”

“Dave? I truly am sorry.”

He sighed. “I wish you’d talk to us if you’re concerned about something.”

“I promise I will.”

“I’d hate to lose you too. You’re a great aunt, and the bairns love you. They’ve been missing you.”

Her chin trembled. He wasn’t playing fair, bringing the children into this, but if that was what it took to understand the damage she’d done, then so be it. “So have I.”

“Rose and Lottie are making roast chicken. I don’t suppose you’d be able to join us?”

“Is there enough for two more?”

“When Rose and Lottie are cooking? Always.”

-:-

Fin


End file.
